Link's Wish
by The Falling Adept
Summary: Just another Link x Saria fanfic. Ever wonder why Link went back to the past? This is a fic about why.
_A/N: Yo, what's up guys? I've decided to do a Link x Saria story for everyone! I chose Link x Saria (or as I like to call it now, Forestchildshipping) (No relation to any other ship with that name) because they look so darn cute together! Anyways, enjoy the story, and please leave a review! Enjoy:_

Link's Wish:

Link had finally defeated Ganon. He was about to prepare for the celebration of the safety of Hyrule when he was stopped by Zelda. She made Link return the ocarina so she could return him to his own time to live out the seven years of his life he spent sealed away in the Realm of Sages. Before he returned it, he made a pair of wishes.

" _I wish that once I go back, I'll never age_ ," he thought, " _Next, I wish Saria would remember_." Once he wished upon the magic of the Ocarina of Time, he returned it to Princess Zelda. She played her lullaby and sent Link seven years into the past. He returned the Master Sword, sealing up the Alternate Timeline forever. He pulled out the ocarina that Saria once gave him. " _I can finally return_ ," he thought as he left the Temple of Time. After warning Princess Zelda about Ganondorf, he raced back to Kokiri Forest on foot. It took him a few hours, but he finally arrived. When he arrived, he saw the faces of everyone he had known for so long. He noticed that one particular person was missing. It was Saria. Link figured that she must be in the Sacred Forest Meadow again, so he ran through the Lost Woods trying to find her. Sure enough, she was sitting on her tree stump, right in front of the Forest Temple.

"Hi Link!" said Saria as he approached her. When she caught a glimpse of him, her head was flooded of memories she never had. She remembered the alternate timeline where Link had defeated Ganondorf. "So you're back after all of that," she laughed nervously for a while.

"Yep!" Link said in his innocent tone. Saria knew that even if his body matured while he was sealed away, mentally he was still the same boy Saria had known since forever. " _She remembered!"_ Link thought as he tried to keep a straight face. "And this time I've come back for someone very special." Saria looked down. As much as she had known Link, it didn't stop her from developing feeling towards the Hero of Time.

"Who is it?" she asked nervously, also trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I made a pair of wishes about someone I really care about. Then I went to go see Princess Zelda and I-"

Saria started to tear-up. She tried to fight back her tears but ultimately failed. She started to sob. Link sat down next to her, looking at her sobbing face. "I see. So you and Zelda are now..." her voice trailed off as she started to cry. Link lifted her chin up so that they looked into each others eyes. He started to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Do you want to know what my wishes were?" he asked. She nodded, unable to form words. "Well, first I wished that you would remember everything that happened when you were a sage. Then, I wished that when I came back, I never aged." Saria looked at his youthful eyes as he slowly caressed her left cheek. "What I wished for was for you, Saria." She knew that he never talked much, but when he did, he usually spoke from the heart. She wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Does that mean you're going to stay?" she asked. Link nodded.

"With my best friend; and first love." Saria froze when he said that. She thought of her feeling towards Link as equal, because she knew that he felt the same way. She ran up and hugged him, pulling him in close. When they separated, Link pulled her in for their first kiss. Saria parted her mouth a bit, which forced Link to do the same. After what seemed like an eternity, they separated once more. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Well, now we can go exploring together!" she exclaimed as she took Link's hand, kissed him on the cheek, and took him back to Kokiri forest.

"Won't you die if you leave the forest?" Link asked in a concerning tone. Saria shook her head.

"That's just an old myth. At least I think it is. Besides, you'd protect me, right?"

"I would do anything for the person I love," he said as they ran out of the forest, never to be seen again.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. If you're wondering, Saria did not die, and they lived happily ever after. Don't forget to leave a review! Later!_


End file.
